Meisjes
by Florreke
Summary: Ik had in mijn leven genoeg grote vergissingen gemaakt. En één ding wist ik zeker: ik zou ze niet opnieuw maken.


Ons gegiechel werkte duidelijk op de zenuwen van de oudere dame. Ze wierp een laatste, afkeurende blik op onze korte jurkjes met nylonkousen en hakken (niet dat die zo hoog waren, Ellie droeg de hoogste en die waren amper vijf centimeter) en wandelde toen het damestoilet uit. We giechelden weer nadat de deur met een klap toeviel.  
Wat was het heerlijk om een meisje te zijn, dacht ik terwijl ik het dunne potloodlijntje onder mijn ogen bijwerkte. Daarna trok ik mijn jurkje goed, ik wilde namelijk niet te sletterig overkomen. Ik draaide elegant een rondje voor de spiegel. Clara floot me bewonderend toe. Gegiechel ontsnapte een laatste keer aan onze lippen terwijl we samen het toilet verlieten.  
De kelner (krullend zwart haar à la Harry Styles, bruine ogen, maar vooral ontzettend lekker) vroeg of we nog wat wilden drinken toen we weer aan ons tafeltje gingen zitten. Natuurlijk stemden we in en bestelden bruisend water voor ons vieren. Leah haalde de Vogue van deze week weer uit haar handtas. We begonnen onmiddellijk het laatste nieuws van de modeweek in Milaan te bespreken.  
Na lang discussiëren besloten dat de collectie van ... onze favoriet was en welke outfits het best bij wie pasten.  
Ik kreeg uiteindelijk een goudkleurige jurk toegewezen, wat volgens Ellie perfect paste bij mijn lange zwarte haren. Clara, had het dan meer voor een groene outfit, groen vloekt vanzelfsprekend niet bij mijn al even groene ogen, in tegenstelling tot goud.  
De kelner (die na lang aandringen zijn naam noemde: Finn, net zoals die ene hottie uit Glee) bracht ons onze watertjes. We gaven hem een kleine fooi, en na een verleidelijke glimlach van Leah (ze was inderdaad de flirtster van ons groepje en was er nog goed in ook), wandelde hij blozend weg. Arme kerel... als hij het nou eens wist...  
"Lily," Clara haalde me uit mijn gedachten en hield me het tijdschrift voor met een gespeeld strenge blik in haar ogen, "wat denk jij? Die gele of die rode?"

* * *

Ik deed zo normaal mogelijk, alsof ik zojuist helemaal niet op een perron in zo'n metrostation, zoals Dreuzels het noemden, was verschijnseld. Alsof de plop, die omstaanders misschien hadden kunnen horen als ze er hadden gestaan, zich helemaal niet had voorgedaan.  
Maar er klonk geen geschrokken gegil en zelfs de vrouw die honderd meter verder op een bankje zat bleef rustig verder lezen. Alles was inderdaad zo normaal als maar kon zijn. (Behalve mijn donkerblauw gewaad dan misschien, die viel inderdaad een beetje uit de toon bij het zien van al die Dreuzelkleren)  
Ik liet mijn blik over de paar perrons glijden dat het station van Surbiton telde. Volgens de traceerspreuk die ik nog maar enkele minuten geleden had gebruikt, moest Harry zich hier ergens bevinden. Maar er was geen spoor van de jongen te bekennen. Ik keek door de aangeslagen ruiten van het eethuisje dat zich op het middenste perron bevond, maar daar zaten alleen maar een paar meisjes en nog een oud kopppel. Fronsend voerde ik de traceerspreuk nog een keer uit. Licht verbaasd bekeek ik het resultaat. Ik staarde nogmaals naar de mensen die in het eethuisje zaten, maar nog steeds zag ik de jongen niet.  
Het werd tijd om me zorgen te maken. Wat was er in Merlijnsnaam aan de hand?

* * *

We bedankten Finn voor de uitstekende service (Leah wierp hem zelfs een kushandje toe waardoor de stakkerd knalrood werd) en rekenden onze drankjes af. Toen we weer op het perron stonden, hield Leah triomfantelijk haar Vogue omhoog.  
"Nou, deze meid heeft alvast een afspraakje voor deze zaterdag!" lachte ze vrolijk en toonde ons met veel drama het telefoonnummer dat haastig op de voorpagina stond gekrabbeld.  
We zwijmelden allemaal even weg en begonnen af te spreken wie wat zou dragen tijdens ons avondje uit.  
We gingen met de roltrappen naar een ander perron om de metro naar Clara's huis te nemen. Op een gegeven moment floten er een paar jongens ons na. Ellie draaide zich zogezegd verontwaardigd (stiekem voelden we ons gevleid) om en gaf hen de vinger. Ik moest me inhouden van het lachen en gluurde naar de andere meisjes.  
"Zouden ze het doorhebben?" Vroeg ik giechelend.  
Clara giechelde met me mee, "Ik denk het niet."  
"Je deed het geweldig voor een eerste keer, Lily." knikte Leah me toe, "je bent zowaar een natuurtalent!"  
Ik voelde hoe mijn kaken gloeiden van trots. Die twee weken hard oefenen waren dus werkelijk niet voor niets geweest.  
We kwamen op het juiste perron aan en gingen op de stoeltjes tegen de muur zitten.  
"Hé, meisjes. Kijk eens daar. Wat een engerd, zeg!" Fluisterde Ellie en we keken in de richting waar ze subtiel naar gebaarde.  
De man zag inderdaad wel eng uit. Hij had een lang donkerblauw kleed aan en een lange witte baard. Een gek brilletje op zijn neus. Hij staarde voor zich uit, in gedachten verzonken.  
Ik voelde me plots behoorlijk misselijk. Ik kende die man, besefte ik. Het was niemand minder dan mijn schoolhoofd, Albus Perkamentus.  
Het liefst van al wou ik nu door mijn stoeltje zakken, of beter nog, door de grond. Ik wilde verdwijnen. Ik wilde hier weg. Ik moest hier weg. Perkamentus mocht dit helemaal niet weten.  
Ik probeerde mezelf te kalmeren toen ik besefte dat ik op het randje stond van een paniekaanval.  
"Lily?" Het was Ellie die me min of meer weer bij zinnen bracht. Mijn vriendinnen keken me bezorgd aan.  
"Gaat het wel? Je ziet er een beetje bleek uit," fluisterde Clara me toe.  
Ik schudde mijn hoofd. Ik durfde niet te praten, ik mocht immers de aandacht van Perkamentus niet trekken als ik ongezien weg wilde geraken.  
Nerveus wierp ik een blik op de klok. Nog vijf minuten tot onze metro aankwam. Een eeuwigheid.  
Vanuit mijn ooghoeken zag ik hoe Perkamentus een paar keer zijn blik over ons liet glijden. Ik begon het ergste te vrezen.  
"Lily?" Clara trok vragend aan mijn arm. Blijkbaar wachtten mijn vrienddinnen nog steeds op een antwoord.  
Ik beet nerveus op mijn lip. Ik kon wel huilen, maar slikte mijn tranen moedig door.  
"Ik ken die man, hij is... euh... de directeur van mijn school," fluisterde ik zacht terwijl ik me naar de meisjes toeboog.  
Clara, Ellie en Leah zetten grote ogen op.  
"Lieve help," fluisterde Clara.  
"We moeten je hier wegkrijgen," knikte Leah, "ongezien en zo snel mogelijk."  
"Harry?" Klonk er echter plots een stem veel te dichtbij.

* * *

Ik kon het haast niet geloven, maar een traceerspreuk kon niet liegen. Ik staarde de meisjes verbijsterd aan terwijl ze op de bewegende trap stonden (een roltrap,zoals Dreuzels het toepasselijk noemden). Het voorste meisje had inderdaad ravenzwart haar. Ik wendde mijn blik af toen ze het perron opliepen en mijn richting uitkwamen, druk in gesprek.  
Ik probeerde mijn gedachten op een rijtje zetten. Dit meisje leek in niets op de jongen die een goede twee weken nog een ravage in mijn kantoortje had aangericht. Wat was er in Merlijnsnaam gebeurd?  
De meisjes en Harry kwamen niet zo ver van mij af op enkele stoeltjes zitten.  
Ik ving flarden van hun gesprek op. Hoorde hoe ze Harry 'Lily' noemden. De jongen had dus de naam van zijn moeder overgenomen. Wisten deze meisjes wel dat 'Lily' in feite een jongen was. Of hield Harry hen ook voor de gek?  
Ik besloot het erop te wagen. Wat had ik namelijk te verliezen? Dat ze me aanzagen voor een hoogbejaarde seniele man? Dat dachten ze anders vast wel al.  
De meisjes (of waren het allemaal jongens?, bedacht ik plots) verstijfden toen ik Harry zijn naam zei.  
Ze wisten het dus.  
Een donker getinte brunette draaide zich om en keek me met een felle blik aan. Ze deed een stap in mij richting.  
Een glimlach verscheen op haar fijne gezichtje terwijl ze tussen haar lippen door siste: "Let op met wat je zegt, begrepen? Als je wilt kunnen we dit bespreken, maar niet hier."  
Ik knikte voorzichtig. Het brutale meisje zou duidelijk goed in Zwadderich passen.  
Op dat moment kwam een ijzeren gevaarte met veel lawaai het ondergronds station binnenrijden en de meisjes en Harry stonden op.  
Ik moest toegeven dat ze uitstekend slaagden in hun opzet. Hun gebaren, de manier waarop ze praatten, hun tot in de puntjes verzorgde uiterlijk: alles straalde vrouwelijkheid uit.  
Een man verleende hen zelfs voorrang bij het instappen. Iedereen trapte in hun geloofwaardig toneelstukje.  
De meisjes en Harry verdwenen in het voertuig. Ik besefte dat ik niet veel keus had dan hen te volgen en stapte ook het voertuig binnen.

* * *

Ellie hield mijn hand vast en kneep er voorzichtig in. Ik vond het niet erg. Het gaf me een rustig gevoel en het was onze manier om elkaar te laten weten dat we elkaar niet gingen laten vallen, wat er ook zou gebeuren.  
We hadden een vierzit ingepalmd. Ik staarde naar buiten, luisterde vaag naar het gesprek dat Ellie en Leah aan het voeren waren en probeerde vooral de indringende blik waarmee Perkamentus me aankeek te negeren. Hij zat op een zitje een paar meter van ons - enkele Dreuzels haaden hun plaats uit beleefdheid afgestaan voor wat in hun ogen een hoogbejaarde verstrooide man in een jurk leek.  
Clara zat druk te typen op haar mobieltje, waarschijnlijk om haar broer en zijn vriend te laten weten dat er nog iemand meekwam.  
Ellie schudde me zachtjes uit mijn gedachten. "We zijn er bijna," deelde ze me mee.  
Ik knikte en stond samen met de meisjes op om naar de deuren toe te stappen. Perkamentus stond ook op.  
We stapten uit in Waterloo. De wijk waar Clara samen met haar broer Ethan en diens vriend Riley woonde.  
Ethan en Riley deden me altijd denken aan Molly en Arthur Wemel: desondanks dat ze allebei van het mannelijke geslacht wissten ze mij (en Ellie en Leah) steeds het gevoel te geven dat we altijd welkom waren. Hun huis was daardoor, mede door toedoen van Clara, hun favoriete onderduikplaats geworden. Regelmatig werden er dan ook pyjamafeestjes gehouden - Ethan en Riley besloten wijselijk om op die avonden naar de film of het theater te gaan, zodat we steeds het huis voor zich alleen hadden.  
We baanden ons een weg door de menigte, de trappen op, naar de uitgang. Ellie hield mijn hand stevig vast en het zag er naar uit dat ze me niet gauw zou loslaten. Alsof ze dacht dat ik zomaar zou verdwijnen. Ik zuchtte inwendig. Ik had mijn vriendinnen niets verteld over de toverwereld, over het feit dat ik daar een beroemdheid was of dat we in een oorlog verkeerden en dat ik de Uitverkorene was. Ik voelde angst opborrelen, maar schudde die onmiddelijk van me af. Wat er ook zou gebeuren, wat ik ook zou vertellen, de meisjes zouden voor me door het vuur gaan. En ik ook voor hen.  
We wandelden door de straten, Perkamentus een paar meter achter ons.  
Uiteindelijk kwamen we bij Clara's huis aan. Het was een doodgewoon rijtjeshuis. De gevel was in een keurig donkergroen geverfd, en de deur in het wit. Op de vensterbank stond een bloembak met witte en gele bloemen en er hing een blindeergordijn voor het raam zodat mensen op straat niet zomaar konden binnenkijken.  
Clara belde aan. We hoefden niet lang te wachten tot Riley kwam opendoen. Hij keek ons glimlachend aan, maar de blik in zijn ogen verried dat hij wist wat er aan de hand was.  
"Kom binnen," zei hij op zijn gebruikelijke vrolijke toon, "Ethan haalt net de appelcake uit de oven, maar die moet wel nog afkoelen. Waarom gaan jullie jullie niet eerst gaan omkleden?" vroeg hij en hij draaide zijn rolstoel - een stom auto-ongeluk - om en reed de brede gang verder in zodat we konden passeren.  
We hingen onze jassen in de garderobe en liepen de trap op naar boven, naar de zolder. Want dat was waar het allemaal gebeurde.  
De zolder was een ruim vertrek en we hadden er allevier een plekje gekregen om onze spullen in te bewaren: jurkjes, pantys, sieraden, strakke jeansbroeken, topjes en vooral make-up. Veel make-up. Onze kaptafeltjes stonden er afgeladen vol mee.  
Ik maakte de speldjes die de zwarte pruik op zijn plaats hielden los en legde ze weg. Tenslotte deed ik mijn pruik af, legde het op zo'n namaakhoofd en maakte ook de vlecht die er in zat los. Daarna glipte ik achter het scherm om me om te kleden.  
Niet veel later had ik de typische jongenskleren aan. Alledaagse kleren voor tienerjongens in hartje Londen: een blauwe jeans met bijpassende T-shirt. Opeens hoorde ik gegil en gelach achter het scherm. Ik trok vlug mijn T-shirt over mijn hoofd en schoof het scherm opzij om te zien wat er aan de hand was. Alex en Elliott, aka Leah en Ellie, lagen op de grond verwikkeld in een dodelijk kietelgevecht. Jason (Clara) was al bezig zijn make-up aan het wegwerken.  
Hij zag me kijken en knipoogde. Ik voelde hoe mijn bloed naar mijn gezicht steeg en keek vlug weg. Jason hield ervan om met mij te flirten, wat me iedere keer deed blozen. Ik besloot zijn voorbeeld te volgen en zette me aan mijn kaptafeltje.  
Terwijl ik de laag make-up van mijn huid af wreef, drong het tot me door dat dit wel eens de laatste keer zou kunnen zijn. Die gedachte brak als het ware mijn hart. Dit hele meisjesgedoe was op korte tijd zo een belangrijk onderdeel in mijn leven geworden dat het haast onmogelijk was om zonder te leven. Als ik met mijn meisjes op stap was, had ik een ander leven: dan was ik Lily, een tienermeisje dat zich zorgen maakte om de juiste kleren en knappe jongens. Niet Harry, de Jongen Die Bleef Leven en de toverwereld moest redden.  
De jongens moesten mijn sombere bui opgemerkt hebben want Alex kwam op me afgelopen en nam me troostend in zijn armen. Ik barste in snikken uit en liet mijn tranen de vrije loop.  
"Rustig maar, _cutie,_" fluisterde hij zacht in mijn oor terwijl hij over mijn rug wreef in een poging me te kalmeren. Het duurde echter een hele tijd tot ik weer was bedaard. Elliott reikte me een paar papieren zakdoekjes aan om de natte sporen die mijn tranen hadden achtergelaten op mijn wangen weg te vegen. Ik nam ze dankbaar.  
Deze jongens hadden de afgelopen weken zoveel voor mij gedaan, en ik twijfelde er niet aan dat ze zich met hand en tand zouden verzetten als Perkamentus ook maar iets zou beslissen dat in mijn nadeel zou kunnen zijn. En daarom voelde ik me een beetje schuldig omdat ik al die tijd één klein ding had verzwegen.  
"Voordat we naar beneden gaan moet ik jullie eerst iets vertellen," mompelde ik zacht, haast onhoorbaar. Maar toch had ik hun onverdeelde aandacht, "de wereld bestaat immers uit meer dan jullie denken te weten."

* * *

Ik staarde de twee jongemannen aan. De man in de rolstoel, die me had binnengelaten en zich had voorgesteld als Riley, staarde me aan met een ondoordringbare blik. De andere jongeman, door Riley voorgesteld als Ethan, had een groene gebloemde keukenshort aan en haalde iets wat er uit zag als cake (het rook toch als cake, appelcake zelfs) uit de oven. De geur vulde de hele keuken. Riley bleef mijn bijzonder voorkomen in zich opnemen. Zijn uiterlijk kwam me bekend voor, maar ik kon me niet herinneren waarom.  
Om de ondoordringbare blik van Riley te ontwijken richtte ik mijn aandacht op de ruime keuken. Aan de muren hingen ingekaderde foto's en op één van die foto's herkende ik tot mijn verassing een oud-leerling: Malcolm, een Ravenklauwer die 2 decennia geleden was afgestudeerd van Zweinstein. De gelijkenis tussen Malcolm en Riley was treffend. Ze hadden evengoed broers kunnen zijn... En toen begon het me te dagen. Malcolm had ook een niet magisch begaafd broertje gehad, een Snul, met de naam Rilian - de reden waarom ik me dit nog kon herineren was omdat de vader indertijd een heleboel herrie had gemaakt in mijn bureau om zijn zoon naar Zweinstein te laten gaan.  
Toen pas drong de ernst van dit hele gedoe tot mij door - het was duidelijk dat ik ouder aan het worden was. Riley wist dus van de tovergemeenschap, hoogstwaarschijnlijk wist hij ook wie ik was, maar nog belangrijker: hij wist wie de jongen was die zich boven aan het omkleden was. Toch? Of had hij er helemaal geen flauw benul van?  
"Ik vraag me af waar ze blijven?" vroeg Riley met een bezorgde uitdrukking op zijn gezicht, maar iets vertelde me dat het niet echt gemeend was. Ethan trapte er blijkbaar wel in: "Ik ga wel even kijken, goed?" en hij wandelde de keuken uit. Ach, een slimme manier om mij onder vier ogen te spreken te krijgen.  
"Hij weet ervan," mompelde Riley met een hoofdknikje naar de deur waar zijn vriend zojuist door verdwenen was.  
"En Harry?" vroeg ik.  
"Dat weet ik niet. Ik heb hem in elk geval niets verteld. Misschien heeft hij het wel aan de jongens verteld. Ik heb er geen idee over."  
Er hing even een stilte tussen ons in.  
"Ik vraag me eigenlijk af wat een machtige tovenaar als u in mijn keuken doet?"  
"Ik kwam Harry halen voor een klusje," antwoordde ik. Een donkere blik gleed over Rilians gezicht en een beetje spottend herhaalde hij mijn laatste woorden. Om er daarna aan toe te voegen:"Ik weet niet of u het weet, maar Harry is nog maar een jongen, een kind. Geen soldaat die je zomaar naar het slagveld kan sturen. Hij is nu al ernstig gewond, maak het alsjeblieft niet erger," zei hij, al had het meer weg van gegrom. Ik stond hier blijkbaar niet goed aangeschreven.  
"U heeft hem tien jaar bij de afschuwelijkste mensen laten doorbrengen, wat al diepe littekens bij hem heeft achtergelaten, en de voorbije jaren heeft u hem steeds bij uw vuile zaakjes betrokken. Een oorlog zou helemaal niet moeten gevochten worden door kinderen. Dat is laf en barbaars." Als hij al verbaasd was door zijn eigen venijnige preek, dan liet hij dat niet merken. Ik probeerde alles wat Rilian had verteld op een rijtje te zetten begreep algauw dat het allesbehalve eenvoudig zou worden om Harry met me mee te krijgen.  
Deze mensen, Dreuzels, hadden op amper twee weken een innige band gesmeed met Harry en uit Rilians woorden kon ik afleiden dat ze voor hem zouden vechten, dat ze hem zouden beschermen tegen alles wat zou kunnen 'verwonden'. Dus ook tegen mij.  
We hoorden stemmen van boven de keuken binnen dwarrelen. Het zou niet lang meer duren of we zouden gezelschap krijgen. En inderdaad, enkele minuten later kwam de Ethan de keuken binnengewandeld, op de voet gevolgd door vier jongens waaronder Harry. Hij keek me niet aan.  
Ik werd voornamelijk genegeerd in de chaos die volgde: thee werd uitgeschonken en verse appelcake rondgedeeld. Rilian richtte zijn aandacht op de jongens en ving vaag iets op over een of andere Finn. Even ving ik een glimp van de gezellig sfeer die normaal in dit huis heerste, maar nu ruw was verstoord door een indringer. Harry had hier een inderdaad een hechte familie gevonden, ook al waren er nauwelijks bloedbanden aanwezig.  
Ik nam van de gelegenheid gebruik om Harry wat beter te bekijken. Hij zag er veel gezonder uit dan toen op Zweinstein. Een gelukkige glimlach lag om zijn lippen. En ook al werd ze verstoord door de bezorgde blik die ik in zijn ogen kon lezen, ze was oprechter dan ik in jaren had gezien.  
Op een of andere manier wist me dat diep te raken. Ik had in al die jaren gehoopt dat ik mijn noodzakelijke vergissing van vijftien jaar geleden kon goedmaken door hem een nieuwe familie te geven: de Wemels. Maar Harry had er blijkbaar zelf een gevonden.  
Ik begreep waarom Rilian zo beschermend over Harry gedaan, het was zo duidelijk. Zijn wonden waren niet lichamelijk, en ook zijn ziel was nog zuiver. Maar het was zijn geest die was beschadigd, gemarteld door de gruwelijke gebeurtenissen die hij in zij jonge leven had moeten ondergaan en de vele nachtmerries. Door de waanzinnige druk die de profetie op zijn schouder uitoefende. Het was vechten of sterven.  
Ik besefte dat ik Harry hier niet kon weghalen. Dit was de enige plaats waar zijn geest kon rusten, waar zijn wonden konden vervagen, voordat hij het slagveld weer zou moeten betreden. Door zich te transformeren naar een meisje kon hij zich volledig afzonderen van de beschadigde geest die in Harry Potter leefde. Kon hij een nieuwe wereld betreden waar geen oorlog heerste, waar zij niet de heldin was die iedereen moest redden van het kwaad.  
Ik had in mijn leven genoeg grote vergissingen gemaakt. En één ding wist ik zeker: ik zou ze niet opnieuw maken.

* * *

De warmte die de tas thee uitstraalde vloeide door mijn vingers naar mijn handen.  
Terwijl Alex vrolijk verslag uitbracht over hun middag in het eethuisje (maar vooral over de knappe kelner, Finn en haar afspraakje voor zaterdagavond). Ik nam hoofdschuddend een hap van Ethans verukkelijke appeltaart.  
De jongens hadden het verassend nuchter opgenomen. Ze hadden het zelf wel vermoed dat ik anders was, hadden ze me toevertrouwd. Maar voor hen bleef ik Lily, wat er ook gebeurde. Woorden hadden me te kort geschoten om te beschrijven hoe opgelucht ik me wel voelde, en algauw had ik me in hartverwarmende groepsknuffel bevonden.  
"We laten je niet gaan, Harry. Je raakt niet meer van ons af," hadden ze me met een glimlach beloofd.  
Dat was ongeveer het moment waarop Ethan (we hadden zijn voetstappen al op de trap gehoord) kwam binnenvallen om ons naar beneden te loodsen. Perkamentus en Riley zaten aan de keukentafel. Ik had zijn doordringende blik vermeden en me in de gebruikelijke en vertrouwde chaos gestort.  
Nadat Alex was uitgepraat, viel er een korte stilte over de tafel. Ethan en Riley wierpen elkaar een geheimzinnige blik toe. Riley knikte. Het was duidelijk dat er iets speelde. Maar wat?  
"Ik neem aan dat je ze hebt ingelicht over je situatie, niet Harry?" Tegen al mijn verwachtingen in werden die woorden niet uitgesproken door Perkamentus, maar door Riley. Ik kon mijn verbazing niet verbergen, maar voor ik kon vragen wat hij daar precies mee bedoelde, gaf Ellie al antwoord.  
"We weten dat hij een tovenaar is, ja." Noch Riley, noch Ethan keken echt verbaasd bij die woorden, dus ze wisten van het bestaan van de toverwereld af, besefte ik.  
"Ik ben een Snul," legde Riley uit alsof hij mijn onuitgesproken gedachten kon lezen, waarna hij eraan toevoegde voor de andere jongens: "dat is een kind van tovenaarsouders dat geen magische krachten heeft, of toch niet genoeg om naar Zweinstein te mogen gaan. Meestal gaan we in de Dreuzelwereld, de wereld van niet-magische mensen, leven omdat we in de toverwereld niet veel kunnen uitrichten."  
"En jij was daar de hele tijd van op de hoogte?" Jason keek verontwaardigd naar zijn oudere broer. Die knikte voorzichtig, maar het was Perkamentus die tussenbeide kwam.  
"Je broer zou het je nooit mogen verteld hebben, we hebben in de magische wereld zoiets als het Statuut van de Geheimhouding. Dat betekent dat de tovenaarswereld geheim moet blijven voor Dreuzels,"  
Jason zweeg even, fronste zijn wenkbrauwen, en zei toen langzaam, alsof de zin nog in zijn hoofd werd geformuleerd, "Maar Harry heeft het ons verteld. Zit hij dan nu niet in de problemen?" Dat had ik ook al gedacht en gespannen wachtte ik het antwoord van mijn schoolhoofd af.  
Perkamentus dacht even na over die vraag, "Zolang jullie hier jullie mond over houden tegenover andere Dreuzels en het Ministerie hier niet van op de hoogte is, denk ik niet dat er een probleem is. Maar ik hoop dat je beseft, Harry, dat je niet zomaar iedereen over onze Wereld kan vertellen," bij dat laatste richtte Perkamentus een doordringende blik op mij en ik slikte een beetje nerveus, maar ook opgelucht.  
"Ja, meneer," glimlachte ik.


End file.
